Moments of leisure
by lombnut
Summary: Being given a brief moment of leisure, Glitch chooses to make it worthwhile. Glitch/Male Droid


**Just a little PWP story I got inspired to write while playing the game.**** Takes place basically at  
>any time during the course of the game. In and<strong>** between missions and fights somewhere kinda.  
>The timeline is not set so<strong>** feel free to imagine it whenever you want to.**

**Contains loads of smut and some fluff. It's rated M for a reason, ya know. *winks***** First time  
>writing a fully robot themed story, and also a first time for me in<strong>** writing robotic M/M content.  
>So knowing those fact, please be kind and civil in<strong>** the feedback.**

**Remember, take your homophobia elsewhere, because I ain't listening. ;)**

**Moments of leisure _(fanfiction)_ © lombnut**  
><strong>Metal Arms: Glitch in the System Glitch/ Droid(s) © Swingin' Ape Studios.**

* * *

><p>The scraping of metal against metal, chassis's clanking together. Low muffled moans can be heard<br>throughout the corridors of the home base, echoing into the empty hallways, the pale streams of  
>moonlight shining through the window as their only witness.<p>

The nervous young Droid looks from side to side, only to find no room to move, the strong arms of  
>the other Droid pinning him into place. That... <em>different<em> Droid. The one called Glitch. He grins down  
>at his fellow comrade, enjoying seeing him twitch in embarrassment. Tapping carelessly on his<br>chest-board, sending pleasurable vibrations straight to his core. Another muffled moan escapes the  
>Droid as Glitch swiftly puts his hand onto his mouth, pressing him harder into the wall.<p>

"Shh ~" He whispers. "Don't get too happy just yet. We're just getting started..."

He grins even more as he sees his partner flustered, looking away and blushing. Another touch of  
>his circuits brings him back into the right mood, causing him to moan out into Glitch's hand before<br>Glitch frees the younger Droid's mouth to pull his hands up the wall, locking them in place with his  
>own. With his single hand resting on the Droid's chest, he takes a look at the arousing sight before<br>him. Those light blue orbs of his illuminating the darkened room, the light being enough to show  
>the textures of a yellow and silver armor. No name. No serial number. Just another nameless<br>Droid... But not to Glitch. He's something special, _this_ Droid. He is panting hard, his cooling fans  
>buzzing softly from inside his chassis.<p>

"S-Si-Sir. Should we really be doing th- AH!"

Glitch interrupted him with the plucking of a wire, forcing him to mumble away the rest of the  
>sentence into the heated air around them. Rubbing up again his cheek with his own, Glitch could<br>feel the smoothness of the other bot. Its lingering coolness contrasting to his equally heated metal.  
>He wanted more... These touches, the gentle twitches feeling so good to his sensors. To feel.<br>To _touch_. His raged breath exhaled onto his partners lips, as he feels all his contraptions, buttons  
>and screens. A humming in content is heard as he lets his hand travel down the slim, luscious hips of<br>the Droid. The sound of metal against metal is heard once again as he rubs his metallic face-guard  
>against the other Droid's, opening just a little to nibble on his 'lip'. The young Droid complies to the<br>treatment, parting his lips a little, closing his eyes in bliss as they both lock in an awkward looking  
>kiss. Glitch closes his hues too, leaving them in almost pitch black. Lips locked, he rocks his hips<br>towards the other Droid's, pressing him closer and deeper with his resting hand on the Droid's waist.

With his finger searching in the dark for just that right spot, his mind rejoices as he finds the panel  
>he's looking for. With a gentle thrust of his finger, the panel is pushed aside and its appendage is<br>released from its confinement. The bot moans loudly into his own lips, the sound of his gears acting  
>up barely audible amidst the immense pleasure. Running his free hand over the cable makes his<br>partner shiver in delight, giving him pleasure both physically and mentally. Glitch's hand releases  
>the cable, in a attempt to retrieve his own from it's ever so tightening confinement. However, a hand<br>reaches down to stop him, only to be met with those two light blue orbs gazing right at him with a  
>soft smile.<p>

"L-Let me..." He rumbles nervously.

Letting the Droid's shaky hand move freely among his various panels, Glitch groans, the feeling  
>from the many fumbling touches in his private areas being overwhelming, all before finding the<br>right spot. Released from its compartment, he moans a little, alike his partner. His scent receptors  
>picking up the smell of ripe undiluted lust, and liquid oil, slowly coating his appendage. He clashes<br>his metal plates up again his partners again, feeding on his lip. Slowly, he's grinding his hip into the  
>others, both of their cables rubbing together. Moans in unison comes and goes as both Droids<br>press harder into each other, the nameless Droid being pushed more and more into the wall behind  
>them. Hands spread out up against the wall, pinned there by Glitch as he grasps them firmly. Low<br>moans can be heard emitting from both, as they continually press into each other. Glitch shivers from  
>all the stimulation his systems are receiving, every sensor and nerve in his body on edge.<p>

Thrusting harder and more forcefully towards his partner's appendage, he can almost feel himself  
>overheating, getting more and more closer to his limit. He pants harder, the young Droid thrashing<br>and moaning aloud under his control. He didn't care any more if they were heard. Krunk, Colonel  
>Alloy... None of them mattered right now. He <em>need<em>_ed_ this. _Just this_.

"Ungh... I-If I'm going..." He grins. "I'm taking you with me."

The younger Droid lets out a halfhearted chuckle, but it's quickly put to a stop as Glitch bangs into  
>his hip, thrusting up and down over his appendage in fast motions. Their oily substances slicking up<br>the pelvis movement, increasing the pleasure.

At the sound of a crackled, hoarse cry, Glitch lunges forward and buries his body into the other  
>Droid, and in a split second, spills his liquid onto the other, coating its frame and hip in ropes of a<br>thick oily liquid. The younger one beneath him moans out, as his eyes closes, fluttering rapidly.  
>Glitch's midsection was covered in fluids as he thrust against the other bot until he was ultimately<br>spent. Both panting heavily, their remaining fluids oozing out carelessly as they lean up towards  
>one another's shoulder-pads. Their lips brush briefly, leaving just small pecks and kisses as if to<br>silently say "thank you".

-o-o-

Glitch watches sleepily, sprawled out on the bed as his mate wiped himself clean with a rugged  
>towel before putting on his guard gear, applying his Nade Pack and adjusting his Mining Laser. He<br>turns to Glitch, an unfamiliar look in the young Droid's eyes.

"Ahem, uhm... I-I'll see you around, Sir..."

He salutes, and turns around, ready to leave. Standing proud and tall, he sighs silently at the  
>doorway. Glitch reaches for the nearest object and flings it at the back of the bots head, the small<br>screw hitting him with a hollow metallic clang. Turning around in confusion, he sees Glitch lying on  
>the bed on his side, grinning at him.<p>

"Get back here, soldier."


End file.
